Red Vines
by underb00b
Summary: ONE SHOT - After a rough night, Caroline finds herself back at home with a surprise awaiting her. And what a hot surprise it was...Sexy lesbian vampire stuff.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters, they all belong to their respectful owners/authors.

NOTE: Okay, so mind me this is my first ever try at an M rated fic of any kind. So if it cheesy and crappy and such, you'll know why. Also, I had to do my research since this unicorn is not an experienced one. Sooo just try to enjoy and try not to be so harsh on me. I did not proof read because I'm a lazy fuck. And review and rate and all. OKAYBYE.

* * *

Because Caroline didn't even feel drunk (even after having about seven shots and almost fifty bottles of Corona), she walked home lazily with a bad hair-do, a confused mind and a gross taste in her mouth. Her blonde hair whipped at her face; the wind in Mystic Falls had been blowing a little harder than usual, and even though didn't feel cold, it annoyed her.

Caroline had been doing pretty good as a vampire lately, she hadn't fed on an actual human in days, which was surprisingly easy enough, contrary to what Damon had told her. Yet, she felt bad.

VV

The annual 4th of July party at Mystic Falls had been a success, and even though her head throbbed worse than ever, Caroline was proud. Not only had she done the usual – hook up with a few boys, drank like there was no tomorrow and even slapped a few of the senior jerks in the face (careful not to over use her newly acquired vampire strength) – she had also seen her best friend finally be happy. She had seen Elena and Stefan by the bonfire, dough eyed and everything, kissing and laughing, shortly by running off into what seemed like dungeon. To have sex probably. Caroline sat at the foot of the now dead bonfire wondering to herself why she couldn't be happy with a guy like Elena was. She had gone out with the sweetest guys in all of Mystic Falls – Matt, Damon, Tyler…even Klaus, and she was still not happy. Something didn't feel quite…right. Was there a Prince Charming for her out there?

Caroline popped the cap off another beer and drank it whole in one gulp. She hadn't fed in days, and she knew she was hungry enough to drink up at least three of the douches passed out on the ground. But she sustained herself, knowing there would be a meal for her waiting at home from Damon – straight from the blood bank.

Caroline whipped around when she heard footsteps behind her, "Hey, everybody's supposed to be out of here by now, go home!"

"Nah, Caroline darling," It was Steve, the captain of the football team "I came here to see how you would like a bit of this"

Steve snatched Caroline's hand and put it to his hard-as-rock crotch. Caroline took her hand away, disgusted, "You're drunk."

Steve laughed, "No, shit, Sherlock, but you know you want some of my money maker"

Caroline stood up putting a tight grip on his forearm, her eyes looking straight at him ready to compel him, "You are going to leave me alone and go jerk off somewhere else."

Steve blinked and nodded obediently, unzipping his pants as he walked away. Caroline sighed and ran her hands through her hair; it was time to leave this sticking place.

VV

Caroline got home expecting to see her mother's police car parked on the driveway, yet as she noticed it was empty a huge smile filled her pale face. She opened the door in a swing, letting it fall behind with a loud bang. She saw the two blood bags set by the door and started drinking the first one thirstily. With her newly attained vampire speed she got to her room and turned the lights on. Her room smelled strangely wonderful, like her apple scented shampoo…But that was impossible, she wasn't showering, her mom wasn't home. She cocked her head to the side as she head the loud screech coming from the bathroom as somebody turned off the shower. Steam came out from under the bathroom door, releasing a scent that wasn't her shampoo anymore, and something that smelled sexy…sort of like the Axe deodorant for men, but a little bit more girly. It made her mouth water. This shocked Caroline. She walked slowly towards her bed, wary. _It's probably just Elena, _she told herself, still sucking on the almost empty blood bag, _Elena probably just came to my house to shower after her hot night with Stefan, it's fine. _She didn't even know why she was worrying; she could kill anybody in seconds if they were a threat to her.

The bathroom door opened slowly, a female figure came out, her hand flowing slowly through her dark, curly hair. More of that mouth-watering smell reached Caroline as the girl started speaking.

"Hello, Caroline"

Katherine. It was Katherine. The same Katherine who had disappeared about five months ago, who had left Caroline hanging wanting more on a late night at the Grill, who lingered over Caroline as she turned when Damon had left her alone in the cold cellar. _Katherine. _

"Katherine," Caroline managed to choked out as the dark-haired girl dropped the towel that was covering her on the floor, exposing her perfect body.

Katherine walked over to Caroline's underwear drawer, with each step her breasts bounced; Caroline had to tell herself to stop staring.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow a little something for these," She cupped her boobs with both hands, smirking, "Mine got a little bit…_ripped _on my way here, I guess you could say." Katherine's voice was the sexiest, most appealing thing Caroline had heard in her life. Her in-between tingled.

"Maybe you won't mind if I borrow this one either," Katherine asked as she took out a see-through black lace thong and wrapped it around her middle finger.

Caroline jumped from her bed with the quickest of her vampire speed and pressed Katherine hard against the wall, feeling Katherine's hard nipples against her own.

"I think it would be a waste if you used that, because I'm pretty sure they're going to be ruined pretty soon."

Katherine smirked before she went in to kiss Caroline. Caroline felt Katherine's perfect lips on her and as they moved at a perfect pace, Katherine's tongue entered her mouth. Caroline deepened the kiss, exploring the inside of Katherine's delicious mouth.

"Take…Off…Your…Clothes…" Katherine said with her raspy voice in between kisses. Caroline backed off a little without separating her mouth from Katherine's and ripped her brand new dress in two, leaving her in her bright pink lace bra and a matching thong. Katherine's hand went straight to Caroline's bra, undoing it, and then getting her hands around them, squeezing them. This made Caroline throw her head back, a small moan escaping her mouth.

Katherine pushed Caroline to the bed, then with her bare legs stepping over Caroline's body. Katherine put her hands on Caroline's perfect stomach and as she slid up, her tongue following the same trail. Taking advantage of her vampire speed, Caroline made a quick change of places leaving the brunette beneath her.

Katherine's hands moved between Caroline's thighs, exploring her in between the pool of wetness. The blonde reached for the bag of fresh blood resting on her nightstand and with her teeth ripped it open, letting its contents spill over Katherine's bare body. Caroline let her fangs spread over her bottom lip. As many times as Katherine had seen this on other _male vampires_, she couldn't help but notice how pleasantly sexy it was on a girl. Especially Caroline.

Caroline spread Kat's legs a little wider, pressing her thumb against her as her tongue moved from Katherine's stomach, up to her collar bone and finally, her mouth. Their tongues moved together in perfect synchronization – Katherine's hands were pressed against Caroline's cheerleader sculpted ass, while the younger vampire's hands were pressed against Kat's boobs, enjoying the hardness of her nipples.

Caroline took the brunette with both hands and directed her to the shower, where in a matter of seconds she turned on the shower as hot as possible leaving their near to perfect visions clouded by the hot steam. Caroline lifted Katherine against the white shower wall, so that her legs were wrapped against Caroline's lower back, and Kat's crotch against her stomach. The hot drops of water dripped against the blonde's back and her hair got wetter and flatter as Katherine's hands tangled through it.

"You're so good, my sweet, sweet, Caro-" Katherine was interrupted by a loud screeching of a car coming into the parking lot in Caroline's house. Her hands instantly untangled from Caroline's hair and their mouths separated. In a blink of an eye, Katherine was out of the shower and in some of Caroline's jeans. As Katherine jumped out of the narrow window next to the bed, making a second of eye contact with Caroline, she heard Sheriff Forbes walk in through the door.

VV

Caroline had not seen Katherine since that 4th of July night. It had been quite a hard task to explain to her mother why she was naked, wet and her sheets were covered in blood; but she had somehow managed to get out of the situation within minutes.

Just as she had not seen Katherine, she had avoided both Elena and Bonnie for the rest of the summer.

As today was September 4th, and it was the first day of school, Caroline walked into school with a confident stare in her eyes; her fears of facing her friends slowly fading away. As she approached her locker, a familiar silhouette was resting against the cold red metal, as if waiting for her.

"Elena…hi," Caroline said as she finally reached her locker. The girl turned around, the similar face stuck her as flashbacks from the night two months ago flooded her mind.

A smirk drew on Elena's face, "Hello, Caroline." More flashbacks. "I was about to leave but, I just wanted to give you this" She took out a thong, the same Katherine had worn during their makeout session. She put it in Caroline's hand, Elena's hand brushing against Caroline's inner thigh. The brunette walked away with such grace it left Caroline in awe. Shaking away from her confusion she opened her locker, inside was a bright yellow post it with a note written in it:

_Hope to see you in the bedroom soon_

_-K_

Caroline smirked against the used thong, "Absolutely."


End file.
